


Night at the Museum

by WavesOver



Series: Science Fiction Double Feature [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: It Makes Sense in Context, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, just pure smut, well that and a rant on pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Yugi's just tired when Atem comes by to cheer him up, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: Science Fiction Double Feature [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Night at the Museum

Yugi looked on at the photos of the slabs, trying to translate them from the slightly blurry photographs, hoping it’s just shitty camera work and not him losing his vision. Is that a vulture or-

A comforting presence plops on his desk, the floral pattern of the skirt telling him it’s the ancient pharaoh that Isis and the crazy cult that she was born into had brought back from the dead, the one that they brought a random girl (well, woman, but she acts so young you swear she’s 16 and not 21) who happened to be the reincarnation of his dead wife to help resurrect with all his powers and his physical form… only to find out it would have been easier to just bring _him_ to the temple because he’s as straight as a rainbow. A pharaoh who both has the presence and authority you’d expect… and a dorky side that really fucking cute, especially the way he gets so into gaming sessions, like the duels with his ever-persistent rival Seto _fucking_ Kaiba, or Ryou’s monster world sessions, or the Pokémon gave that he gave him to play when he’s at work or-

“Tell me, is it just me or is this photograph so bad that it makes the chick look like the falcon?”

He chuckles at that, glad it wasn’t just him.

He turns to see Atem, the somewhat clingy resurrected pharaoh who wormed his way into his heart, even after the… _incident_ that brought him. he was just… cute and curious about everything and confident and always ready with a compassionate ear and…

“Why aren’t you wearing the pants they got you?” He asked, more curious than anything else.

“Because pants are stupid.”

“Oh? And why’s that?” he brought up; his words bathed in a way that indicates a _certain_ _way_ pants are flawed.

A certain way that Atem fails to pick up on.

“Oh where do I _begin_. First, they’re too tight, I swear it takes at least five minutes to pull them off to take a good dump, and it’s such a pain taking them on and off for the day. Not to mention having those tiny metal pieces that are so close to your cock that I swear that they’ll catch them one day.

And the colors. I mean, black, white, blue, what’s with all these boring color choices. Why can’t there be fun patterns on the pants to make them stand out as oppose to the monotone things they have in stores. And there’s no lace, or softness, or anything _interesting_ like that. No, all they have is stiff, boring fabric that traps your legs in skintight cloth.

Not to mention the small pockets. I saw the pockets they had in that history of European dresses exhibit you had a while back. Now, _those_ were pocket, able to stash in a full meal and then some. Now at days, you’d be lucky to fit in an apple and some of those dryass ‘nutritional bars’ that taste like sand,” he ranted, gesturing wildly around as he glared about the concept of pants in general and how horrid they are compared to more _superior_ options, finishing off with crossing his arms around his chest, making looking less like the mythical king he _was_ and more like the young adult he is, the one who died barely into his twenties to save the world from the mistakes of his father and uncle, mistakes that he can tell anew and bring to light the tragedy that had cut his reign so short. A reign he will never have again, and maybe never even wanted, considering how willing he is to just forego whatever story the cult had made of him ruling again to just be Atem, the scarily accurate translator that has taken the archeological world by storm with his discoveries and translations. And has handedly kicked Seto Kaiba’s ass in several games, which is always a sight to see, especially that smirk he gets when he uses his own over-power tactics against him, and…

“Anything _else_?” Yugi asked as his fingers walked up his leg into his inner tight, a sensual smile on his face.

Atem looks down and _finally_ gets what Yugi’s been hinting at, judging by the wide eyes and darkened face. But he lost that shy look for a more challenging glint in his eyes, his eyes peeking out from the smirk on his lips.

“No, but perhaps you can show me one more,” he purred and Yugi took that as his cue to giving his king a searing kiss, his tongue brought into Atem’s own mouth eagerly, the taste of cinnamon and coffee left over from this moment lingering there, as his hands play with his inner thighs, pinching and squeezing the flesh offered before trying to working the underwear off.

They looked into each other’s eyes, just taking in the other, before Yugi goes in for another kiss, one that Atem is more than eager to engage in.

His hands go under the skirt, working the underwear off, with Atem almost choking him when he “helped” by wrapping his arms around his neck, lifting him up just enough to slip the boxers of his bum before he moved the arms off.

“Next time, ask before you do that,” he managed to choke out, rubbing his neck.

“Sorry,” Atem said, no sorry at all, giving a quick peck on the lips before kicking the boxers the rest of the way off.

“And for that, you’d have to wait,” he teases as he kneels in front of him, like the king he once was.

He then starts his exploration, starting with a kiss at his ankle, moving slowly upward, with his hand mimicking his kisses on the other leg, feathered touches, with him switching legs when his partner makes a breathy sigh or moan.

He takes his time, sometimes even going back for a bit, until he sees him erect even from her, his cock making a little tent in his flowy skirt.

“Ah, please~ _Yugi!_ ”

“Hmmmm,” he asked, the vibrations shaking his inner thigh as he contemplates going back down to his knees, “And what are you asking for?”

“ _Please~_ _take me,_ ” he hissed, desperate for him.

“He, well I don’t have any lube, so you’ll have to settle for _this_.”

He winds his hand around Atem’s cock, savoring the loud moan, as he moves his lips to the head, giving a quick peck, before moving down it, then leaving, not done with his teasing.

Yugi then licked up and down his length, giving a suck every few minutes, hearing the keen whine for his lover, before moving to his balls, lavishing them with attention before moving on to the main event.

He moved back to his head, took a few breaths, and plunged in, taking each inch of the royal cock into his mouth, moving slowly until his head hit the back of his throat, almost choking him, but unlike the last guy he deepthroated, his dick was a reasonable size and not a monster cock that _could_ choke him.

He then slowly dragged Atem out, before taking it back in, sucking and licking the head all the way.

Yeah, this is a _very_ good reason to wear a skirt.

****

Atem’s mind is blank at the pleasurable torture Yugi’s giving him, this maddening play with his cock in his mouth, such a _filthy_ action that Atem _adores_. Sliding it in and out and licks and sucks and kisses and _soooo_ much more. Wanting more and more and to do it to him in turn because he wants to play with him for once. And it’s so exciting and new and…

He was almost there, his balls tightening up, when Ryou came in, with Isis’ younger brother behind.

Well, even though it brought Yugi and his talented mouth away from him, he wasn’t going to stop because of _that_ interruption.

He was satisfied that even _with_ Ryou’s interruption, he was able to paint Yugi’s face with his essence.

“Fuck, do you have any sense of decency?” Malik hissed as Yugi hides in his thighs.

“No, it’s back when I was Pharaoh, you know, before I was brought back in a whole new world, which admittedly included Yugi, but still,” he answers frankly, because he doesn’t see why he should feel shame for Ryou and Malik interrupting them.

Yugi sighs, because he somehow feels sympathy to the brat, before Ryou chuckles, because he gets it.

“Well, I _was_ going to invite you out for a bite to eat, but it seems you already had a _snack_.”

Yugi groans at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yugi: *indicates he wants to fuck Atem*  
> Atem: *goes on a five minute rant about how stupid pants are*


End file.
